


Soul Mates

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had been Plaguing Crane's thoughts for days now. When Abbie Finally outs him on it, can he confess what's on his mind? Can he confess that he's completely in love with his Partner, knowing just what the repercussions might be? </p><p>Find out inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

Ichabod wasn’t the kind of man who fell in love all at once, Sure he could love some part of the women but until he got to know them he could never say he loved every part of them. Apart from perhaps, when he met Miss. Abigail Mills. 

Sure it looked like they should be on opposing sides, him being behind bars in all. Despite that however he was blown away by her beauty all at once. Something about her pulled him nearer, like he had a thirst that needed to be quenched and every time since he found himself needed to quench said thirst in the company of Miss Mills and only her. 

When the Left-Tenant offered to let Crane move in, he tried to deny her because he knew what thoughts would run through his head if he was within the same living quarters as her, bedrooms only down the hall from one another. He buried himself in the work of witnesses to distracted himself from the very inevitable fact that he was hopelessly and quite completely in love with Abigail Mills.

“Earth to Crane?” Crane was brought from his thoughts with the sight of Miss. Mills climbing the steps of their home to meet him on the swing out front. He had to wonder how many times she had called his name before she got his attention.

“Sorry Left-Tenant. I—“ An excuse ready to roll of his tongue as Abbie sat down opposite him, just like she had the night 10 days ago when she told him she had found her father. 

“Don’t lie to me Crane. Something's going on with you, ever since you found out about me looking for my Dad you’ve been…” She hesitated,looking for the right word “Distant?” 

She questioned him and she was right (as usual). He had been pulling away, slowly at first. Now however every time she got into his personal space his skin with itch with a need to feel her lips against his. So he pulled away, making excusing or denying what was obvious to both of them, hoping she wouldn’t ask. 

“I’m apologize if my behaviour has been.. confusing as of late Miss. Mills for you see. My feelings and my closeness to you are only making the decision I am pondering all the harder to decide with a level head and a honest heart” 

It wasn’t a lie, in fact it was more true than Ichabod would like to believe. 

“A decision involving me?” 

Ichabod took that moment to look her over, starting with her wavy black hair, he loved her new cut. The way it shaped her face, the way it complimented her smile. Then there is her smile, a essence all of it own. Ichabod had a tendency to do whatever it would take to return her smile to her face and he loved it every time he succeed in putting it on face. He didn’t like the cop uniform, despite the layers it did nothing to compliment her beauty or her figure, which was easy to see in the suit she now wore with her FBI job. 

The way the shirt hugged her hourglass frame was nothing if not distracting to him. The thing he loved most about her though? Her laugh, not her fake 'I’m trying to join in' laugh, but her genuine 'going to spoil her unmentionables' kind of laughter. The sound bellowed against the walls of the house and he cherishe it, he loved waking up to find her listening to something on the Television and laughing beautifully when she found It funny. 

“Yes” He had never able to lie to her, despite how much easier to would. He could never do it, not with Abbie, not with the women who showed her what trust truly was. He sighed heavily after a long breath. 

Could he really risk all that he had with her? Their friendship, their Partnership, their roles as witnesses? Ichabod had already accepted they were jointed in a way no one else could ever be to him, maybe that was why he had just an instant reaction to her when he met her, but he’d like to believe him falling in love with her has nothing to do with them being witnesses, merely that it was an inevitable fact of the task at hand. 

“Are you going to share it with me or am I going to have to continue to let you stare at me like I’m a lost puppy” Her tone wasn’t one of frustration, more of confusion and concern. Once again he was reminded that despite all they’d been through that very concern has been what’s kept them both alive.

“I fear once I express what I am thinking you won’t look at me the same” Abbie’s eyebrow raised in that way it usually does when she wants you to elaborate but doesn’t really want to speak what shes thinking. 

“I fear…” He moved across the swing chair to sit beside her, grabbed her hands as she twisted her body to give him her full attention. 

“You fear?” She murmured, intertwining her fingers with his like it was second nature to her. 

“I fear you may kick me out of not only this beauty home, but also out of your life” Abbie found herself laughing 

“Crane there is nothing… Nothing you can say to me to make me want to kick you out of either of those things so say what you have to say… I’m listening” 

This was another thing he loved about her, she always gave him her full attention when he needed it. She never let her job or their job as Witnesses or even her personal life get in the way of being there for him when he needed her. Jenny had told him once that she only does that for people she truly cares about and it gave Ichabod a lot to think about. 

“Since the moment we met there has been this connection” He started. Abbie nodded, confirming she felt that connection too. 

“yes, like we understood one another without speaking words” Ichabod let a breath of relief escape his lips before he remembered those words can have more than one meaning. 

“I remember thinking, she’s going to be the death of me this women” His lips curling upwards 

“Turns out that thought weren’t far from the truth” Abbie’s smile disappeared so quickly, Ichabod rushed to continue 

“What I hadn’t foreseen however was how much you would mean to me by the time you stole my heart” 

He closed his eyes, just letting himself take in the fact he might lose everything he had in this modern world by muttering these next few words. 

“For you see Miss. Mills, I believe I have undoubtedly fallen in love with you” It was like the whole world stood still as those words processed in Abbie’s mind. 

He loved her? Could he be playing her? No, Crane is a lot of things, but a practical joker is not one of them. She took him and noticed two things; he was even more handsome than the last time she saw him, which was only this morning. How was that even possible?

But also that he was pleading with her not to break his heart. It was the faintest glint in his eyes but she knew he would be destroyed if she didn’t give him an answer he wanted.

When the smile broke out on her face, Ichabod allowed himself a breath. 

“you would think for a man in love with me you’d be able to call me Abbie” Crane raised his own eyebrow in question but before he had time to mutter said question, he found her lips on his. It was everything he imagined, soft, beautiful, and strong. Everything Abigail was. 

“Abbie” He muttered when air became too great a need. “Abbie, Abbie, Abbie” He muttered it over again which granted him another dozen or so kisses from the beautiful women at his side. 

“I love you too Ichabod” She muttered into his ear as he pulled her close and realised for the first time in this new world, he felt truly and completely at home. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 months had passed since the evening they officially got together and despite the constant threat of Pandora and her endless army of evil, they were happy. Like stupidly happy. So happy that Jenny couldn’t bare more than an hour around them before she felt queasy.

“Ichabod?” Abbie called as she moved towards her boyfriend and the two blondes flirting endlessly with a clueless Ichabod. 

“Abigail” He called softly and once she was blown away with the love expressed in yet the verbalisation of their given names. The way Ichabod could speak her name and was weak in the knees. Ichabod moved to close the gap between them as he usually did, taking his drink with a kiss on the cheek as a gesture of thanks. 

“These ladies were just explaining to me that they have never heard an English accent in person before” Abigail smiled, knowing full well that Crane had no clue they were just trying to get him to talk, to flirt back.

“ahh, I see” The two girls looked at abbie before glancing at each other and within seconds made their excuses and scuttered away. Ichabod was understandably confused so Abbie grabbed his cheeks and pecks his lips finding his confusion endearing. 

“They were what the modern day people call ‘Flirting’” Ichabod, when hearing this word made a jump to explain himself, shocked and confused. 

“Abigail, please forgive me. If I had known their intentions I would have told them I was otherwise taken” Abbie watched him squirm and she grinned from ear to ear as he begged her forgiveness.

“Just what do I get with this apology?” His lips curled upwards and he leaned forward to kiss her, knowing this was what she wanted, but she pushed him back by the chest slightly. It amazed Ichabod how the bar they usually went for date night drinks and friendly get together could become one of the few hubs of their ever growing relationship and love for another.

“Do I have to worry about you running of with blondes? Or anyone else?” Ichabod’s whole body seemed to be speaking these words, not just his lips. 

“I have only eyes for you, My love. Nor could any women compare to your beauty nor your strength” Abbie grinned and she once again was giddy with love from the man before her.

“Good answer” And allowed him to kiss her for a few long moments. 

Being in a relationship wasn’t always a walk in the park nor did it make it any easier when the other was hurt in the heat of battle. Despite all the downfalls, their relationship not only made them both ‘Cupid Interfered’ happy, but it also made the whole side of the war that fought for good all the more eager to win.

For you see these two aren’t just witnesses, they’re soul mates.


End file.
